1. Field of the Invention
The Invention relates to the field of robotics and more particularly to the manipulating head of a robot for handling key cap insertion into a keyboard.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Robotics have been widely used for assembly tasks, including those tasks where a high degree of precision is required for successful assembly. Such tasks in the prior art have included the assembly of computer keyboards. However, keyboards and in particular computer keyboards, are characterized by a plurality of different types of keys. For example, function keys, control keys, space bars, number pads and the like necessarily entail the use of different sizes and shapes of keys. The robot or robots which handle the keys must in each case be adapted to handle the specifically shaped and sized key and to correctly assemble it on the key stems. The problem becomes particularly exacerbated in the case of contoured keyboards which are frequently used for computer keyboards. The keys of a contoured keyboard collectively present a curved rather than a flat surface in order to facilitate user manipulation. Typically in a contoured keyboard, each row of keys and in some cases conceivably columns of keys, may incorporate key caps having differing profiles. In each case where the profile of the key cap changes, the manipulating arm of the robot must likewise be adapted and configured to pick up and insert the differently sized or shaped key cap.
Therefore, the prior art has devised robotic assembly lines wherein a plurality of robots are serially positioned in an assembly line and each robot is particularly specialized to handle a key cap of a predetermined size and shape. The number of robots required multiplies the capital expenditure necessary to build a robotic assembly line, increases the probability of breakdown, and lengthens assembly time.
What is needed then is a robotic system arranged and configured to assemble keyboards incorporating keys of differing sizes and shapes or contours which is not subject to the foregoing limitations of prior art robotic assemblies.